


Catdog: The Zombie Apocalyspe

by DiamondSwordStab2003



Series: Griannaye: Catdog [1]
Category: CatDog (Cartoon), Creepypasta - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Blood, Catdog - Freeform, Creepy, Fighting, Multi, Other, Zombie Apocalypse, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSwordStab2003/pseuds/DiamondSwordStab2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A zombie apocalypse is occurring in Nearburg! And everyone runs away because the zombies are taking over the city. They then encounter a scary spirit also known as the BND mask, who forces them to find the beacon that will kill all the zombies destroying their town. On their way, they meet Steve and Alex from Minecraft, who helps them get through all the scary obstacles on the way. Will they save their town and the world? Or will they get eaten alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting To Get A Weird Feel.....

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Some Viewers may find this disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was having fun until they find a zombie.

What is Nearburg? Oh, Nearburg is a huge city in the U.S with weird buildings and stuff. It also the home to Catdog. They live in a fish/bone house. They were watching Creepypasta on their computer on their couch.

"I love Laughing Jack!" said Cat, enjoying the video.

"Cat, I'm scared!" cried Dog. "I wanna watch something else!"

"Too bad, Dog." bossed Cat. "I'm the older one, I get to decide what I want to watch."

"I hate you Cat!" shouted Dog sarcastically.

"Hate me all you want," said Cat. "I don't care!" A jumpscare with Jack popping out of the box screaming bloody murder occured. Cat started laughing manically. "This is some dank stuff!"

"Cat, did you know that almost 80% of people who watch jumpscares get Heart Attacks?" said Dog, worried.

"Stupidest fact ever, Dog!" said Cat. "I don't even give a single crap!"

Dog was not amused. "When is this gonna be over?" he thought to himself.

Meanwhile in the MAIN part of the story......

The Nearburg Residents were sitting there at the Nearburg Park playing with Brianna. Bri was laying on a light blue blanket and stuff.

"You are so cute!" cooed Mr. ButtFace.

"Ah-goo!" cooed Brianna, kicking her legs.

"Awwwwww....." everyone mewed. "SHE'S SO CUTE!!!"

"OK...... Let's pick you up..." said Kazor, scooping up Brianna.

"Mama?" said Brianna.

"Yeah..." responded "Kaz-Kaz".

"Are you talking to Kazor? ARE YOU TALKING TO KAZOR?" asked Bradie.

"Ah-ah...." cooed Brianna.

"Oh! Now are you talking to me?" Bradie asked again. Brianna wiggled from Kazor's arms and crawled towards him.

Cringe giggled. "She likes you!"

"Who's my cutie pie? Who is it?" Bradie mewed, scooping up Brianna.

"I'm guessing it's Bri." said Gotye.

"YEAH!!! IT IS!!!" shouted Mr. ButtFace.

"Ah-goo-ah!" babbled Brianna, reaching at Bradie's face.

"Awwwwwww......" cooed everyone. "She is such a cutie-patootie!"

"Ah-bla-bla-bla-blap-bloop-blap-blap-blap!" she babbled.

"That's why..." said Mr. ButtFace.

"I think she's translating to "I love you everyone, I love Nearburg, I love my family and my blanket." Yeah, That's what I think she's saying." explained Kazor, gazing at Brianna smiling.

Everyone was quiet for a sec, then they stared at each other and Bri. "AWWWWWWWWWWW.... SHE LOVES US AND OUR TOWN!!!"

"She also loves us better than her old family!" cried Ned with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Guys, calm down!" said Kazor. Everyone went quiet and stopped crying in tears of joy. "I think she loves us better than her old family because she was tormented alot by her sister." 

"What did she do?" asked Kriss. 

"She pushed her out of her cradle and sat in it, she pushed her down the stairs in her stroller. She almost pinched her on the thigh. And she gave her a black eye by hitting her with the toy chest." explained Kazor.

Everyone had a concerned look on their face. They felt like holding Brianna and giving her lots of hugs and kisses.

"Poor baby.." said Janica. "She doesn't deserve to be hurt and tortured!"

"I wanna give her lots of hugs and kisses and I wanna protect her from the dangerous world around her." said Baller.

"We would  _never ever_ hurt that baby!" cried Elfie.

"I would just vanish her away to my arms and give her a bottle of milk and cuddle her days on end." said Mr. Fart.

"Agreed." approved Mr. ButtFace.

"WE LOVE YOU BRI!!!" cried everyone. 

Brianna smiled heavily at the citizens and started cooing and gooing at them. "Ah-goo..... Ah-goo.... Ah-goo.... Ah-goo.... Ma..... Ma..."

"Tell us more!" said Bleu Harvey. 

"Ah-goo... Ah-goo-goo... Ah-goo-goo-goo... Ah-goo-goo-goo-goo... Ah-goo-goo-goo-goo-goo... Ah-goo-goo-goo-goo-goo-goo..." cooed Brianna, gazing at the citizens, smiling at them.

"Ah-goo?" everyone imitated her coos.

"Ah-goo-goo-Ah-Bah-Bah-Ne-Ne-Fre-Fre-Ka-Ka-Ca-Ca-Ah-goo-Ah-Far-Far-Kray-Kray-Ma-Ma!" babbled Brianna in response.

"Awwwww.. She said that she loves us!" mewed everyone. 

Brianna wiggled from Bradie's arms and crawled off into a valley.

"Where is she going?!" worried Hatred.

"We gotta follow her!" said Bradie.

Everyone got up and ran after Bri.

Brianna was naked and had some rashes on her back due to lying in the grass for extended periods of time. 

"Look, she's crawling towards the graveyard!" cried Drianna. 

"Let's follow her!" said Abson.

Everyone ran towards the baby crawling to a tombstone. Brianna touched the tombstone and tried to lick it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" cried everyone, running towards Bri.

The tombstone suddenly lit up and a ghost floated above the ground and came to life. The ghost turned into a green 6'1" tall zombie.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the zombie. The zombie tried to eat Brianna's soul.

"Rrrrrr.. Brainss...." moaned the zombie.

Everyone started screaming in terror and scooped up Brianna while running away. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed everyone.  "RUN AWAY EVERYBODY!!!" screamed Figglehorn in terror. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!" cried Pantie. Everybody screamed and cried until Bradie imformed everyone an escape way. "GUYS!!!! THIS WAY!!!!" shouted Bradie, pointing towards a dark forest. And so everyone, like he ordered, ran into a dark, scary forest. They huddled behind a tree and waited until the zombie didn't notice. The zombie jogged as if he was chasing them and ran off still thinking he was doing so. "Phew! That was close!" huffed Sidus. "Yeah, I know!" said Kriss, panting. "Now we're in the creepy.... dark.... forest?" MooseNed was surprised to see where they were at. He had his eyes wide open as saucers. "Huh?!" everyone exclaimed. "Yeah, that wasn't the smartest idea to be specific." said Kazor. Brianna was scared and started crying. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" "And that's why you shouldn't bring a baby into the woods." said Pig. "She's crying because she's hungry?" asked Bradie. "Or tired?" added Anna. "Or just wants Mr. ButtFace.... That lunatic...." said Freddie, irritated. "Can I pick her up and try to calm her?" asked Elfie, staring at Bri, sitting there, crying. "Sure, whatever, her crying is getting irritating." answered Uniqua, plugging her ears. Elfie smiled and picked up Brianna. "Shhhhh... It's fine. There are no more zombies." Elfie tried to calm her down, rocking her. This didn't work. He then blew a raspberry on her stomach to make her feel better. Brianna stopped crying and started smiling. "Ha-Ha-Ha! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she squealed, kicking her legs. "Mama!" "Ha! Elfie got called Mama by Bri!" teased Freddie. "Shut up." said Freddete, pulling Freddie away. "Ah-Bah-Bah! Mama!" said Brianna. "I think she's wants Mr. ButtFace." said Elfie. He handed her over to Mr. ButtFace. Brianna started smiling at him and kicking her legs. "Awwwwww... How are you?" cooed Mr. ButtFace, sticking his face up close. "Ah-Goo! Goo-Goo, Ga-Ga! Bla-Bla-Blap-Bloop-Blap-Blap-Blap-Blap! Blap-Blap-Blap!" babbled Brianna, reaching at his face, smiling. "I think she babbles the most when she's in Mr. ButtFace's arms." explained Drianna. "And in my arms." added Bradie. "Ah-Blap-Bloo-Bleep-Bleep-Bleep!" Brianna babbled some more. "She's sounds like an angel whenever she does that." said Bleu, trying to take away Bri from Mr. ButtFace's arms. "I'll let her be free!" said Mr. ButtFace, placing Brianna down. Brianna sat there in front of the citizens and smiled. "She looks sooooooo innocent." cooed Ned. "Yeah, all children look innocent until they're 4 or 5." explained Freddie sarcastically. "Shut up bro." scolded the "stupid pink cat". "Don't you two start..." said Crissy, backing away cowardly. "Ah-Blap-Blap-Bloop-Blap-Blap-Blap!" Brianna babbled at the citizens. "What?" the citizens didn't understand what she was saying. "I don't understand what she's saying." said Elfie, confused. "She is doing Baby Talk everyone, Baby Talk is what babies do before they say there first word....." Kazor was interrupted by Freddie. "Nobody cares Sherlock!" Freddie scolded. "I was JUST trying to state a fact!" whined Kazor. "Still, nobody cares!" repeated Freddie. "Ah-bloop-bloop-blap!" babbled Brianna. She started crawling away in the dark woods. Everyone followed her. "Where is she leading us?" asked Mr. Fart. "Across the woods." answered Abson. Everyone was following the crawling infant across the woods. The woods was dark, covered with leaves which makes it dark, and inhabited with wild animals like squirrels, bears, and moose. Where is Brianna leading them to? Will it be dangerous? Will it be safe? Let's find out in the next chapter!


	2. The New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nearburg Citizens find an apocalyptic town and explore it.

Brianna crawled to a apocalyptic town called Zombieland. It had no buildings or anything and it basically looked like a desert. The trees were dead and there were lots of fungus on them. There were strangely holes in the ground; probably where the zombies live, also accompanied with lots of land mines. 

"What is this place?" asked Pantie, skeptical and confused about the surroundings.

"I'm guessing it's a field with tons and tons of land mines." guessed Sissi.

"No guys," interrupted Gotye. "This place is called Zombieland." He read the sign, which looked broken and rotten.

"Yeah! This place is called Zombie...." 

"Shhhhh!" Crissy interrupted Hatred.

"Ah-goo-goo-ga-ga-ga!" babbled Brianna, crawling through the dangerous field with land mines.

"BRI!!!" cried Mr. ButtFace.

"We'll save you from the land mines!!!" Tallulah added. The 2 ran desperately towards Bri, trying to avoid stepping on the mines, or else they'll explode to death.

"Ha! Look at these stupid hooligans! They'll never learn!" Freddie made fun of them crying in distress, trying to save the baby. 

"Freddie, it's not funny. What if they die?" Fenicky pulled back him nervously, restraining him so he wouldn't tease them.

"I DON'T WANT THE BABY TO DIE!!!" cried Sidus. He started bawling hard.

"There, there pal," Kazor comforted him, patting his back. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"C'mon baby girl," shouted Mr. ButtFace. "Come to mama." 

"Ah-blap-blap-bloop-blap!" Brianna slowly tried to crawl on a mine. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" cried Tallulah, diving towards Bri, catching her, preventing her from dying.  
"There, I caught her." She handed Bri back to Mr. ButtFace. He cradled her tightly and started purring.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" He purred harder and snuggled the infant close to his warm chest.

Brianna buried her head into his chest and started cooing in comfort. "Ahhh...... Ahhh..... Ahhhhhhhh......."  
She looked up at his orange face with 2 visible teeth and aqua eyes, a black nose with dark blue shade. with 3 strands of whiskers.  
"Ma.... Ma..... Ma....... Ma....... Ma....... Ma....... Ma....... Ma....... Ma....... Ah-Bah........ Bah........ Ma........ Ma..... Ma..... Ma......" she babbled quietly, gazing and studying his face. 

"Awwww.... She loves you," cooed Tallulah. "She sees and thinks you as her mommy."

"I know," answered Mr. ButtFace. "She thought me as "mommy" ever since I first held her."  
"She sounds like a cutie-patootie whenever she coos, squeals, or babbles." He rocked a cooing and gooing Brianna in his arms while she was smiling heavily at him.

"Ah........ Bah...... Bah........ Goo....... Goo..... Gaaaa.............." she "talked" to him.

"She is such a cutie-pie," said Mr. ButtFace, gazing at the happy infant still smiling deeply at him. "I don't wanna ever give her up or lose her. Even if I do, I'll always still remember her deep in my heart. Heck, I even think of her as my beautiful daughter." 

"Ahhh..... Ahhhhh... Gooooo........ Ma........ Ma..... Ma....." Brianna was happy to have a loving and affectionate male Siamese cat always there for her. The 2 walked back to "deserty" hill and placed Bri down on her back.

"So... How was Bri?" asked Janica. 

"Ma..... Ma..... Ma..... Ma....." Brianna rolled over and crawled to Mr. ButtFace.

"Awwww.... What do you want?" asked Mr. ButtFace, scooping up her and cradling her.

"Aaaahhhhhhh........ Oooooooooooohhhhh........" Brianna cooed.

"I know!" Mr. ButtFace responded to her coos.

"Ah-goo-goo! Ah-goo-goo!" Brianna cooed again.

"Really? That must be awesome!" he continued to respond to her coos.   
"Ah-goo-goo?" he imitated her coos.

"Ahhhhhhh....." Brianna responded.

"She's talking! It's like they have a secret language!" Cringe watched with hearts in his eyes.

"Goo-Goo, Ga-Ga! Ah-goo-ah-blap-blap-blap-blorp-bleep-blah-blah-blah..." Brianna babbled at Mr. ButtFace. This made him smile. 

"You have cutest voice ever," he cooed. "It sounds like a squeaky toy or a little kid on helium!" Brianna stopped babbling and started kicking her legs, then she tried to grab at them to suck on them, she however accidentally kicked Mr. ButtFace's chest and started squealing.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...." her squeals of joy were interrupted by a burp.  
Brianna smiled afterwards. "Ah-goo-ee!" she cooed trying to say "excuse me".

"You're a cutie patootie.. Yes you are, yes you are...." Mr. ButtFace cooed at Brianna. Brianna started kicking her legs and gooing at him.   
"Awwwwww......"

"Goo-Goo! Ga-Ga! Pfffffbbbbbbb........" she started blowing raspberries at him.  
"Eugh, Eugh, EUGH!!" she then pooped all over Mr. ButtFace's chest and arms. 

"Eeewwwwwww!!! That's it! I'm cleaning her up!" He placed her down and grabbed a wet wash cloth.  
He turned Brianna around on her stomach and wiped her up.


End file.
